Addicted
by pixiecorn
Summary: Sequel:Does Your Mother Know?Theirs that look in your eyes, i can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild, but girl you're only a child. What are two teenage girls to do when they find out they've just seduced the new librarian/principal
1. Felxibility is A Must

**Chapter 1**

Lifting her arms above her head, Buffy let out a groan, before sitting down and joining Faith on the blue exercise mat. Her muscles officially hater her, Buffy thought, feeling the familiar burn running through her limbs.

The double doors to the gym were thrust open and her eyes widened as she saw who had just walked into the room. "Someone up there really hates me."

"I'm with you on that one, B." Faith agreed coming to sit opposite Buffy, giving her a clear view of the three people who had just entered.

Monday had gone by in a blur for Buffy and Faith but Tuesday morning started a whole new string of events. Buffy had tried her hardest and made a conscious effort to avoid any form of contact with Spike. But just like yesterday, luck was not on her side.

Everywhere she went b **he** /b seemed to be there, by chance or on purpose Buffy wasn't quite sure yet. She'd gone to English literature first period and there he was. Sitting at the back of her class, watching her every move. Buffy had felt his eyes boring holes into the back of her head, yet she had refused to turn around and meet his intense gaze.

She found herself sinking lower into her chair after lunch that day. Both Spike and Wood had walked through the door with Miss Calender, known to her students as Jenny, not too far behind them. Miss Callander as she explained to Buffy's science class that she was showing the two newest members of the faculty around the school.

Buffy felt Spike's eyes boring into her again as she chewed on the end of her pencil. She sat next to Tara, who was a shy and timid friend of hers, on one of the two back desks. Spike, Wood and Jenny were in her class for about fifteen minuets before they left to explore the school.

"The new librarian he….was s-staring at you." Tara whispered watching the door click shut.

"I know," was all Buffy said, all thoughts of science leaving her mind for the next 2 hours.

Lunch had passed in a blur and it was now last period. She and Faith were in the gymnasium, practising their gymnastics moves and stretches.

Buffy sat with her right leg outstretched in front of her, her left leg curled in towards her body. She leant forward allowing the hamstring stretch to work on her muscles. Sparing a glance at the door she groaned seeing Jenny and Wood walk through, Spike following not far behind them.

Jenny appeared to still be showing the two newest members of the faculty around the school. i '_As if all of Monday wasn't enough time to show them the entire school.' _/i Buffy inwardly groaned.

"She better not bring them over here," Faith hissed through gritted teeth, finishing her hamstring stretch.

Buffy switched legs so her left was now outstretched in front of her, her right curled close to her body as she leant forward.

"Faith, I need your help again." Buffy sighed as she sat up straight to do a seated split stretch. "I need you to help stretch out my hamstrings some more if we're going to practice that new move."

"Not flexible enough for you eh, B?" Faith laughed standing, stretching her arms above her head as she did so, waiting for Buffy to finish her seated spilt stretch.

"I'm plenty flexi, thank you very much." Buffy smiled. "But my hamstrings will stretch better if I use the new stretching technique that Coach showed us." Buffy laid back down on the mat and lifted her leg waiting for Faith to take her position.

"True." Faith grinned as she knelt in front of Buffy on the mat.

The coach had taught them both that a muscle is lengthened against resistance.

"You sure this has nothing to do with those two fine men that just walked through those doors and the compromising position we're now in?" Faith asked grabbing a hold of Buffy's ankle and calf and pushing it above her body.

"Maybe..." Buffy grinned, pushing back against Faith with her leg. Her thigh was close to touching her stomach.

"Don't forget that 5 second brake in between those stretches, Miss Summers!"

"Don't worry, Sir, I won't!" Buffy yelled back, glancing to the side of the hall where their coach was trying to get Willow to climb up a giant rope and failing miserably.

Buffy let her leg go lax counting to 5 before letting Faith push back against her leg. She groaned feeling her muscle stretch and her thigh come closer to touching her stomach.

"Next leg, B." Faith smiled, casting a glance to the opposite side of the hall where Jenny was talking to Wood and Spike.

"Yeah, yeah." Buffy smiled lifting her leg for Faith to take.

"Oh God!" Buffy groaned as she heard Jenny's beaming voice getting closer. "I don't know if you remember two of my students from yesterday-"

"Car troubles, right?" Wood asked, cutting Jenny off. He smiled at Faith who grinned up from her position half lying on top of and in-between Buffy's thighs.

"Right," Faith responded, taking a 5 second break from pushing down on Buffy's thigh.

"This is Faith and Buffy. They're our schools top athletics when it comes to gymnastics." Jenny beamed.

"Really?" Faith asked stumped.

"You girls are so talented." She smiled as Buffy and Faith stood, coming to stand in front of them.

Buffy refused to meet Spike's eyes as Jenny continued to speak. Faith stood smiling, her eyes glancing from Wood to Miss Calender every few seconds and then briefly onto Spike.

"I'd love to be as flexible as you two, it's positively amazing." Jenny smiled, glancing from Buffy to Faith.

"As I always say," Buffy smiled meeting Spike's gaze for the first time, "Flexibility is a must for what we do. Isn't that right, Faith?" Buffy asked, turning to face Faith who was openly checking Wood out.

"Huh?" She broke her gaze to meet Buffy's. "Right. Flexibility," she nodded. "It's a must. If you're going to be a gymnast you need to know how to do the splits. Good thigh and stomach muscles are also needed." She grinned, glancing at Spike whose face appeared to be turning a light shade of pink.

"Are you girls working on anything new at the moment?" Jenny asked. "I'm sure Mr. Wood would love to see some of your skills and witness what the PE staff can teach our students."

"Uh, I guess." Buffy nodded, turning to walk over to the mat. Faith leant over to whisper in her ear.

"He's already seen these skills at work." Faith grinned sliding her hands up her thighs.

"Faith!" Buffy hissed, glancing nervously back at Wood, Spike and Jenny who were eagerly waiting for them to show them their moves.

"C'mon B, don't tell me you didn't put your muscles to some use on the weekend, eh eh." Faith raised her eyebrows suggestively standing to Buffy's left as she got into position.

"Shut up," Buffy said before turning to face the wall opposite her. Spike, Jenny and Wood stood to her right, all staring at her as she slipped her left leg in front of her, her right slipped behind her as she lowered herself to the floor, now sitting in the splits.

Spike inwardly groaned seeing her legs split, she made it look so easy and so natural. He watched as she sat waiting for Faith to grab her now raised hands that were above her head.

What happened next shocked not only him but Wood as well. Faith jumped up, all her body weight being held up by Buffy's arms. Buffy stretched her arms straight up above her, raising Faith just a fraction higher. She waited, staring at the wall opposite her, for Faith to finish the move.

"Holy crap!" Wood exclaimed staring at Faith's face as she too stared at the wall opposite her as her legs and body moved slowly, holding her balance.

"What have you been eating?" Buffy groaned as Faith moved. Faith had packed on a few kilograms, which put strain on Buffy's muscles.

"Shut it, I'm concentrating here." Faith gritted out, bending her leg one last time to get it in the right position. The bell rang ending school for the day, setting off the students in the gym as they ran for their bags and out the door.

"Next time you see food, say no!" Buffy yelled, moving her arms a fraction to allow Faith the momentum to hop down safely from the position she was in.

"That was amazing!" Jenny yelled coming over to congratulate them both. Buffy let her bottom slip to the side, allowing her to comfortable hop out of the splits position.

Neither Faith, Buffy of Jenny saw Spike and Wood re-adjust themselves before coming over to join them.

Buffy stood and rubbed her inner thighs still feeling the pull on her muscles from remaining in the splits for so long.

"See you tomorrow girls." Jenny smiled as Buffy and Faith walked into the changing room to gather their belongings.

"You can find your way back, right? It's just, I have to be somewhere very shortly and-"

"It's fine." Wood smiled, cutting her off. "We'll find our way back. Thank you."

…………………………..

"What are they still doing here?" Buffy hissed staring out the small window of the girls changing rooms to see Spike and Wood standing not too far away. Jenny had left ten minutes ago and they had yet to follow suit and leave.

"Maybe they're waiting for us." Faith shot Buffy a 'Duh' look, before standing and joining Buffy by the small window.

"Maybe they should just leave." Buffy glared, glancing at Spike one more time. "I think that's a great idea. Yep, they should just leave."

"I don't think they're going to follow your request," Faith said, eyes widening.

"What? Why?" Buffy exclaimed, turning to face Faith.

"Because they're coming straight towards us!" Faith jumped back from the window and gathered her bag before grabbing Buffy's hand.

"Not good. Not good. Not good., Buffy chanted following Faith towards the back of the changing room, adjusting her own bag on her shoulder.

Buffy heard the front door to the changing room open just as she and Faith exited via the back door. They had just hopped in Faith's beaten up car when Buffy heard Faith's phone ring.

"Hello?" Faith asked, flipping her phone open as she shifted her car into reverse.

i '_I believe you owe us some answers.' _/i Buffy was straining to make out what Wood was saying to Faith as Faith put the car in first gear and exited the car park.

"You're probably right. But I'm not ready to give you any at the moment so you'll just have to deal." Faith held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she put the car in second and then third gear.

i "_I'll be seeing you around, Faith. You can't avoid me forever. And Buffy can't avoid Spike forever." _/i

Faith hung up before he had a chance to say anything else and with fearful eyes she turned to face Buffy.

"We are so screwed."


	2. I'm Not Ok

**Chapter 2:**

"You know mate, I really didn' expect you to act like this," Spike started, sitting down across from Wood in his new office on Wednesday morning. "You were all for starting a relationship with a conversation." He observed his surroundings before meeting Wood's gaze. "And now….You're completely gung ho about getting Faith back in the sack."

"I don't know what happened," Wood fiddled with an arrangement of pens on his desktop, not meeting Spike's eyes. "She was-"

"Really don' want to know the intimate details, mate. I got enough to deal with as it is." Spike held up his hands, stopping Wood mid sentence.

"Buffy." Wood leaned back in his chair, observing Spike as he said her name. Spike tensed and raised his head slowly.

"She's driving me insane." Spike groaned, his remark making Wood sputter.

"But you haven't said two words to her since you saw her on Monday!"

"You don' understand!" Spike let out a frustrated laugh. "She's everywhere I go. Every bloody classroom, every time Jenny drags us around the school, she's there. Taunting me. Driving me bloody bonkers, it is." He ran a hand through his bleached locks.

"Why don't you just talk to her, figure out what's going to happen between the two of yo-"

"Nothing, that's what!" Spike exclaimed sitting up straighter in his chair. "She's 18 for Christ sake. I'm 25 years old. There will be no getting together to figure anything out. I'll just tell her it was a mistake and it's not gonna happen again."

"I'm obviously not going to help your decision, so I'll let you deal with Buffy if you let me deal with Faith."

Spike merely nodded his head in agreement, thoughts of Buffy running through his mind, thoughts of what he was going to say, when he was going to say it and more importantly how he was going to say it to her.

………………………………....

"How was your mother last night?" Faith asked Buffy as they pulled into the school car park.

Buffy shrugged in response, not wanting to talk to Faith about it.

"C'mon B. You can't stay quiet about it all day. What's going on in that head of yours?" Faith opened her door and stepped out, readjusting her leather mini skirt and singlet before she slipped her bag onto her shoulder.

"My parents had another massive fight last night," Buffy whispered, slipping her own bag on to her shoulder.

"Oh. Your dad didn't…."

"I don't want to talk about it," Buffy said wiping her eyes as they walked up the stairs to the school's entrance.

Faith couldn't ever remember a time when her own parents had been happy together. In fact, Faith could scarcely recall her father at all as he had left just after she was born. But judging from the photos her mother had shown her, her parent's relationship hadn't been a happy one.

Buffy's parents had been fighting a lot lately and Buffy blamed herself.

"Don't worry, B, you'll talk when you want to." Faith smiled, wrapping her arm around Buffy's shoulder and pulling her in for a hug. "I'm here when you need me."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled, hugging Faith back, as the girls reached their lockers.

"Here's to hoping we don't see Wood or Spike today," Faith said, clicking her locker code into her padlock before opening the door.

"I'm really not in the mood for that, right now. It was all a big mistake and it's never going to happen again," Buffy said, gathering her first session books from her locker, her tone of voice sounding like she was trying to convince herself that she and Spike were a mistake.

"Speak for yourself, B!" Faith laughed. "I wouldn't mind another go at that sexual chocolate. Not sure Wood feels the same from the sounds of our phone call yesterday, but- you and Spike? Eh, who knows?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively just as the bell chimed, marking the beginning of their school day.

"It was a mistake, Faith," Buffy pressed, walking in front of her friend.

"So you wouldn't jump his bones again, given the chance?"

"No."

"So you don't like him?" Faith was smiling as she came to walk beside Buffy.

"No, Faith, I don't."

"Then why do you have a dreamy look on your face and why are your cheeks turning red?" Faith asked, not giving Buffy the opportunity to answer before she walked into her first period classroom.

"It was a mistake and it's never happening again. No matter how much I want it not to be, " Buffy whispered to herself as she continued down the hall to her first class of the day, science with Tara.

"What's a m-mistake?" Tara asked walking along side Buffy as they entered their class.

"Don't worry." Buffy sighed, smiling softly at Tara. Buffy had known Tara ever since Tara had transferred from LA and they'd become friends almost instantaneously. Buffy had introduced her to Willow, another one of her best friends and the two had hit it off straight away. Not too long after that, Willow and Tara had announced that they were in love and dating and Buffy couldn't be happier for them.

"You're l-looking a little bit off today. A-are you okay?" Tara asked, taking her seat. She had spent the majority of her school years as an outsider and a loner, spending most of her time people watching. That made her very observant and she was easily able to detect when something was wrong with one of her friends. It was like Tara had an ability to read people's auras.

"I…I'm fine," Buffy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Just got a lot of things running through my mind at the moment."

Their teacher laid a textbook on his desk and told the class to turn to page 57.

"Y-you're sure?" Tara asked, reading Buffy's facial features for any signs that she was lying. "I'm here if you ever n-need to talk about it."

Buffy smiled softly, sending Tara a grateful look.

"Thank you."

"If you girls have quite finished talking…"

"Sorry sir," Buffy and Tara both said simultaneously, dropping their gaze to the book laid open in font of them.

……………………………….............................................

i "_I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne," Buffy let out with a throaty moan as she slipped his jeans to his ankles and slowly crawled back up his body, lifting her hips and grinding down against his straining member. "And you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more." _/i

Spike shook his head, ridding his mind of the thoughts of a writhing, naked Buffy. All day he'd been having flashes from that night. Buffy had been amazing, a creature he wanted to sink himself into every chance he got. True to his word, they had danced all night and now he couldn't get thoughts of her out of his head.

She had lied to him.

Spike heavily plonked himself into his office chair. His uncle had been sick for the last couple of months and it was obvious he hadn't had the time to clean anything. The mess in his office gave Spike something to focus on.

Thoughts of Buffy were pushed to the back of his mind as he began sorting his uncle's papers and dusting the shelves. He smiled, finding a framed picture of his uncle and himself under a bunch of books. The glass covering the picture was dusty and he wiped it clean with and old rag. He had been a lot younger when the photo had been taken, at a time when he was wearing tweed suits and studying all the time. Right before he had met Drusilla.

Yet another woman who had screwed with his mind.

i '_Bloody women,' _/i Spike thought with a grumble.

………………………………...............................

Buffy let out a deep sigh of relief when a knock sounded on the classroom door. Her science teacher, Mr. Perryman, had been giving another one of his long boring lectures that ensured all the students tune out and fall asleep.

Not seeing who was at the door, she glanced around the room. Riley was snoring softly with his head on his folded arms; his book lay open in front of him, completely blank.

Tara was drawing small scribbles on her page, hers and Willow's initials with love hearts surrounding it.

She rand a hand through her hair and was jostled from her daydream upon hearing her name being called. She glanced up and met her teacher's gaze.

"You have a visitor."

Following his pointed hand, Buffy met the eyes of the man who had disrupted the lecture.

Her father gestured for her to follow him and she did, slowly rising from her chair and walking out the door.

"What are you doing here, Dad? Is something wrong with mom?…Is she-"

"She's fine. I just… I need to talk to you."

Buffy wrapped her arms around her waist, her stomach doing flip-flops at the thought of what her father was going to say. Her parents had had a massive fight the night before; her father had almost hit her mother and she had witnessed the whole thing.

The fight had started over her grades. All the extra practice she had put into her gymnastics was taking its toll on her grades. Hank had raised his voice, telling Joyce she wasn't being supportive of his side and that Buffy should give up gymnastics and concentrate on her grades.

"Ok."

"Privately." Hank sighed, glancing down the hall and at the open classroom doors.

"Right, well the…" Buffy's voice faltered as her father made a beeline for the end of the hall towards the library's doors.

As soon as they entered the library and the doors swung closed behind them, Buffy surveyed her surroundings, searching for Spike and coming up empty, let out a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to talk to you about your mother and me."

"Is everything alright? I don't und-" Buffy stopped, her heart speeding up when she saw the look on her father's face. Clearly things weren't alright.

Spike had been about to leave his office when Buffy and an older man, who he assumed must be her father, entered the library. Buffy looked nervous as she stopped opposite her father. With his back pressed to the wall and out of sight, Spike listened in on their conversation.

"We're getting a divorce."

Buffy felt her eyes well with tears at hearing her father state it to her like a fact, void of any emotion.

"Why? You guys haven't been fighting as much lately. Why would you want-"

Hank let out a bitter laugh.

"You have absolutely no idea, do you, Buffy?"

"Is there someone else?" Buffy asked, running a shaky hand through her hair.

Spike felt his heart sink when he heard the sadness in Buffy's voice. The once confident and happy teenager was having her emotional walls stripped bare.

"No. There's no one else." Hank stepped forward. "Look, why don't we sit down?"

"If there's no one else then why are you getting divorced?" Buffy asked taking a seat opposite her father.

"This is really hard to say."

"Just tell me," Buffy whispered, a lone tear slipping down her cheek.

"Joyce and I have been growing apart for a long time now. But another big reason is you."

"M-me?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Having you. Raising you. Seeing you everyday. I mean, do you have any idea what that's like?"

"Pillock," Spike growled softly, his fists tensing.

"W-what?"

"I never wanted kids, you know, they're just trouble but Joyce was adamant about having you, so we did." Hank laughed, shaking his head. "You keep getting in trouble. Faith is a bad influence on you. You embarrass us with all the crazy stunts you pull. Where are gymnastics going to get you in life? Nowhere that's where."

Buffy's gaze was focused on the floor as her tears fell.

"You're rude, and sullen… And nowhere nearly as bright as I thought you were going to be."

"Please stop," Buffy whispered, her heart shattering as her father kept going.

"You think I don't know that you go out and act like a common whore when you're with Faith? Could you stand to live in the same house as a daughter like that? Joyce doesn't help either. Always arguing what a good girl you are and how far you'll go. I know the truth." Hank stood, shoving the chair back under the desk.

"Why are you saying these things?" Buffy whispered, her voice strained.

Spike felt like running out there and punching Buffy's father square in the face for making her cry.

Hank started walking backwards towards the door.

"I was sure you'd turn out differently," he shrugged. "See you around, kiddo."

As soon as Spike was sure Buffy's father had gone, he stepped out from his office and his heart sank when he saw her body shake with her silent tears.

Her hands were covering her mouth as she cried, muffling the sound. Spike knelt down beside her and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Buffy jumped when she heard his voice and felt the hand rubbing slow circles on her back. She knew he had heard the whole conversation and her tears only fell faster.

"Me too."

"Buffy, I…" Spike wiped the tears from her cheeks, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears.

"I didn't mean it," Buffy cried. "I didn't mean to lie to you…I've never done that before…I don't-"

"I know, sweetheart." Spike met her tear-filled eyes and knew in that moment he wasn't going to be able to stay away from her. She had just had her heart crushed and he couldn't bear the thought of ever hurting her like that himself.

She was in his system now. He was addicted to her and no matter how wrong or immoral their relationship might be, Spike couldn't help but bring his lips down upon hers in a gentle and comforting kiss.


	3. I'm Addicted

****

Chapter 3:

Faith grinned down as she read the slip of paper in her hand.

i_ Faith Lehane is required at the Principals office. _/i

No problem, she whispered to herself, smiling as she tucked the small square piece of paper into her bra.

Before walking straight to the office, Faith made a by-pass to the girls bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.

She had been dozing off in class when the note had come. Her teacher, Mr. Johnson, had smirked, called out her name and smiled in satisfaction as he ordered her to the office.

Faith let out a laugh.

i_ The old man thinks Im actually going to get expelled. _/i

She pulled out her clear lip gloss and applied some to her lips, smacking them together before ruffling her hair once more and exiting the bathroom.

Mr. Johnson had caught her smoking behind the gym a week ago and had told principal Snyder straight away. Of course, shed immediately been pulled into his office and told that if she was caught one more time, that she was going to be expelled.

It was such a pity Mr. Snyder was gone.

Faith had only raised an eyebrow when Mr. Johnson had caught her earlier that day, blowing a puff of smoke in his face before stubbing her cigarette out on the ground and walking away.

Faith stopped just outside the office door and her low cut singlet top, and fixing her leather mini skirt before she pushed up her bra once more, smiling down at her cleavage before entering the room.

Mr. Johnson gave me this note, Faith said, holding up the crumpled piece of paper for the office lady to see.

Mr. Wood is expecting you.

Ill bet he is, Faith mumbled, walking down the small hallway and towards Woods office.

Before Faith had even raised her hand to knock on the door she was welcomed in.

Come in, Faith.

Faith took in her surroundings as she slowly walked into the room. Wood was sitting at his desk; a pile of papers lay in front of him.

You wanted to see me? Faith smiled, sliding into the chair opposite him. Wood finished signing the last of his papers and met Faiths gaze.

There are a few things that need to be sorted out, Wood said calmly, placing the pen he had been using down.

Is this the whole This is your last warning speech, because seriously, Faith scoffed, Save it. Ive heard it before. She folded her arms across her chest and swung one leg across the other.

Faith, Wood sighed, not failing to notice the flash of leg Faith was showing. I dont think you understand the seriousness of this.

Youre damn right I dont. Mr. Johnson has got absolutely no idea what its like to crave something like that. She met his eyes, a small smile on her face.

This is the sixth time hes caught you, Faith. You were given numerous warnings that if you didnt stop-

Ive tried! Its an addiction. She unfolded her arms and uncrossed her legs so she could lean forward in her chair. If Ive had a bad day, or a bad class, if something is pissing me off or Im just tense She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. I just light one up. She took in a deep breath and let out a soft moan. And it all goes away. Something so little. She laughed. Makes me so calm. Helps me function.

Its forbidden in this school, Faith.

Mr. Wood. Faith stood, fixing her leather mini skirt before slowly making her way over to where he sat. Weve had past experiences together and you should know by now that Im a girl who likes getting what she wants.

i _Oh, I know, _/i his mind agreed.

How about we come to an agreement?

Are you trying to bargain with me, Miss Lehane? Wood asked, raising an eyebrow as Faith sat on the edge of his desk.

Maybe, she smirked.

You fail to remember that I am the acting principal at this school, Faith. I will and I can expel you if you dont comply with the rules. Rules which you seem to be breaking on a daily basis.

I think we could bend those rules a little bit. Faith slid closer to Wood, slowly placing herself in front of him.

I dont think we can Faith. Just because we slept together, doesnt mean you can get away with-

Faith slid off the desk and plonked herself in his lap.

Its like a drug, she whispered into his ear before pulling the lobe into her mouth.

You can quit smoking, Faith. I can help. Wood whispered, attempting to remove Faith from his lap.

Youre not going to turn me into some goody two shoes student, Mr. Wood. Just because you slept with me and just because youre the new principal, doesnt give you the power over me.

Wood let out a laugh.

Who said I wanted to turn you into a goody two shoes?

Faith shrugged and slipped her legs either side of his lap.

You did, giving me all this rules crap. Faith smacked away his hands that were trying very hard to extract her from his lap.

This is wrong, Faith.

You forget. She smirked, working the zipper on his dress pants.

Extremely wrong, on so many levels. He let out a moan as she grasped his member.

Im a girl who likes getting what she wants. Faith nibbled on his neck.

Exactly! Youre a b **girl **/b.

Its not like we havent slept together already.

I could go to jail for this.

Im not going to tell anyone, besides youre helping me quit smoking. Faith grinned, pumping him as she bit her lower lip.

H-how exactly am I helping you quit?

i _This is so wrong, _/i his mind screamed.

Baby, Im addicted, right? You cant just go cold turkey on something. An addict, when we try to quit something, we have to keep our minds occupied. She ran kisses down his neck as she talked. We tend to get addicted to other things. I used to like my drink and Buffy helped me quit that but not without a few struggles. I needed something to take the edge off, calm my nerves and cigarettes did it for me.

Wood was going straight to Hell. Yep, straight to Hell. Faith was pumping him like her life depended on it. The soft kisses she was raining up and down his neck, mixed with her hot breath in his ear, were driving him towards the edge.

Youre going to be my new addiction. Whenever Im craving, Ill come to you.

We cant

But you said you could help me, remember. Faith pouted, before sliding from his lap and kneeling before him.

I did and I will. Theres a new counselling grou- Oh my God! Wood groaned as Faith took his cock into her mouth.

Counselling shmounselling. Faith pushed aside his suggestion and took him back into her mouth.

Counselling, ha- Wood groaned, sliding his hands into her hair. This could work too.

Faith smirked, sucking down hard as she quickened her pace, then swallowing down Wood as he came.

Knew youd see things my way. She stood and fixed her hair. Ill be seeing you. With one last smile, Faith left, leaving Wood to fix himself up.

She was definitely a girl who knew how to get what she wanted.

A few minutes passed before panic set in. Wood tucked himself back into his pants before pulling out his cell phone and dialling Spikes number.

What? Spike growled, clearly agitated.

Whats wrong with you? Wood asked, his eyebrows drawing together in concern. Never mind I think I just did something really bad.

Me too, mate, Spike groaned. Me too.


	4. Afternoon Detentions?

She didn't remember how long it took for her father to walk away and for Spike to walk towards her.

_i "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." _

"_I didn't mean it," Buffy cried. "I didn't mean to lie to you…I've never done that before…I don't-"_

"_I know, sweetheart." /i_

She'd been suprised when he had kissed her, even more so when she had started to respond and he'd pushed her away, mumbling.

"We shouldn't be doing this...I-it's wrong."

"Sp-"

"You're eighteen for Christ's sake. I'm twenty five years old!"

"I don't care!" She'd kissed him then, standing in the middle of the library with her arms wrapped around his neck. He lowered his arms to wrap around her waist and stopped when the squeaking of the library doors broke the silence.

"We shouldn't-"

She'd rushed from the library without giving him the chance to finish, her cheeks wet with her tears the whole walk home. She didn't care that school hadn't finished. She was hollow.

Empty inside.

"Be doing this here." Spike watched her walk away with sad eyes, brushing past Faith who stood in the doorway.

"Buffy!"

The shrill ringing of his phone broke the silence.

"What?" Spike growled, clearly agitated.

_i "What's wrong with you? Never mind… I think I just did something really bad_." _/i_

"Me too, mate," Spike groaned. "Me too."

Buffy was numb when she walked through her front door and saw her mother sitting on the couch in tears, a bottle of vodka on the coffee table in front of her.

She'd placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and listened as she explained that her father had been planning on leaving for a while. He'd had his things packed, ready to drop everything and go weeks ago. Their argument the day before had been the final point. It hadn't taken him long to gather his most valued possesions and leave.

_i "Having you. Raising you. Seeing you everyday. I mean, do you have any idea what that's like?" /i_

Buffy didn't get any sleep for the following nights.

* * *

"Have you been listening to a word i've said?"

Buffy could hear Faith's frustration and broke from her musings.

"Huh?"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Faith rolled her eyes and took a huge bite from her sandwich. "Serhsly, i dhond hnow ny i bhoher."

"Mind swallowing?" Buffy grimaced.

"As I was saying. Mr Johnson gave me another detention yesterday-"

"Faith! Seriously, it's like you're purposely seeking out trouble these days and that's weird even for you. You don't normally seek out trouble...Are you trying to get afternoon detentions?"

"Maybe."

The way she said it with suggestive eyebrows had Buffy raising an eyebrow of her own.

"Up until 3 weeks ago Snyder was running detention."

"You really want to sit with Mr. Johnson for 2 hours every afternoon- God, you're not feeling sick are you? Because you're really not acting like yourself." Buffy laughed, brushing the back of her hand across Faiths forehead.

"Are you- Seriously!" Faith laughed, pushing Buffy's hand away. "There's been a slight change in staff, seems the principal wants to host detention for a while, see what all the fuss is about. Good thing for me I've been the only one there for the last 2 weeks." Faith smirked, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"He could lose his job!"

Buffy was glad that they had chosen to sit outside for lunch today with the majority of the student population opting to eat their lunch indoors in the cafateria.

"Relax, B. We've only got a few months left of school and then it won't be a problem." She shrugged, finishing off the rest of her sandwhich and standing. "Besides, I'm not the only one who needs to be careful." She raised her eyebrow. "Need I remind you that 2 weeks ago I walked in on you and your hot librarian lover getting a little bit handsy." Faith laughed, running her hands over her breasts and thighs, making Buffy blush.

"He's not my lover."

"Shyeah right."

"I'm serious Faith, we haven't been together like that since... "

"You're really missing out. Tonight, after we leave the bronze I plan on getting some. I mean yesterday was amazing, me and Robin-"

"He won't even speak to me. Woah! I'm going to stop you right there. I've got to get to science class. I'll see you at the usual time, your place."

Before Faith could respond Buffy had already started walking away, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

It was true what she had told Faith, she and Spike hadn't slept together since that first night. She'd tried to approach him at school and talk to him about the kiss they'd shared the day her father had left but there was always something or someone in the way.

Faith had said Robin and Spike were going to the Bronze later that night. It was Friday and the place was going to be pumping but there was still a chance that she'd bump into him.

And when she did, Buffy planned on getting some answers.


	5. Keep an eye on you

Faith had never considered herself a lucky person. Her upbringing had been tough; she was raised by a single mother and shifted from school to school. She'd been raised in the seedier parts of cities and her attitude showed it.

She had built walls up around her heart to protect herself from the world and the people in it.

But things were looking up.

She finally felt that for the first time in her life, things were going right.

She was finally in a nice town, living in one of the less seedy parts of said town and had a best friend whom she would do anything for. She was going to graduate from highschool in less than 2 months and had just been offered a gymnastics scolaship by Sunnydale University.

She was also very lucky that to know the owner to the Bronze, she mused with a grin.

Buffy and Faith had been standing outside of the Bronze for the last half hour, waiting in the line with everyone else for people to leave so more could enter, when Lorne showed up. He spotted the pair almost immediatly and winked, ushering them to the front and giving them a quick kiss on th cheeks.

"Where have you lovely ladies been lately?" He looped his arms through theirs and walked them inside, ignoring the protests from a few people in the line.

_'My club, my rules,'_ he thought with a grin.

"You know me." Faith grinned as they walked in further, the music getting louder.

"Yes, I do know you." Lorne slipped his fingers into hers, giving them a squeeze. "Which is why I keep an eye on you at all times."

"Hey!"

"That's kind of creepy you know." Buffy laughed, shaking her head at the pair.

"Cupcake," Lorne turned to Buffy with a raised eyebrow as he steered his girls towards the bar. "You know the stories of all the things Little Miss 'I'm going to sneak into your club drunk and smash things' has done over the years." Lorne laughed.

"Hey! I was different back then; LA was a whole different scene." Faith slipped onto one of the bar stools.

"You were fifteen!"

"Yeah well-"

"That's besides the point. Xander, two Cokes and I'll have the usual." Lorne smiled at his bartender before turning back towards the girls.

"Hey Xand," they said in unision, earning themselves a 'Ladies' in return.

"I know the trouble you've been in," he turned his gaze from Faith to Buffy. "Did she tell you I bailed her out?" At Buffy's nod he continued. "Trashing my lovely Caritas and I bail her out-"

"You also made me clean it everyday for a month."

"It only seemed fair."

Buffy let out a giggle and sipped the Coke that Xander had placed in front of her a few moments ago. Faith had told her of her shaky past soon after arriving in Sunnydale; she'd wanted a fresh start and opening up about a few things had helped.

Faith had hung out with a rough crowd in LA and on one particual night she had one too many drinks and broken into Lorne's club, Caritas and proceeded to trash the place. She was a minor and could have gotten into a lot of trouble, as her record was already piling up, but Lorne had bailed her out.

The two had become close in the month that Faith had spent cleaning the club and rebuilding the things she had broken and Lorne had become somewhat of a parental figure in her life. The ever-so crazy gay uncle Lorne.

"Is there a point to all of this? Because I really want to get my groove thing on some time tonight," Faith whined, pouting.

"I've known you for coming on 4 years now, Sweet Cheeks and the point, my lovely Munchkin, is that wherever you go, trouble seems to follow." He took a sip from his drink and moaned at its fruity taste. "Xander! Amazing as usual."

They heard Xander's distant 'Thanks' as he served customers.

"And it's your Uncle Lorne's responsibility to watch out for you crazy kids. I let you two in here not just so you can dance and have a drink or two-"

"You really are beginning to become Uncle stalker. Sooner or later you're going to have all of your bouncers and surveillance cameras trained on us at all times."

"Who says I don't already?"

"Don't even joke about that!" Faith slapped his arm making Buffy laugh and Lorne yell in protest.

"The point is, I'd rather you spend your time here and let out your agression where I can keep an eye on you. I do remember what high school is like and people do some crazy things at your age."

"Tell me about it," Buffy replied in agreement, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Speaking of," Lorne trained his eyes on Faith. "I know who you both left with a few weeks back-"

"Who I sleep with is none of your business!" Faith snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm only trying to watch out for you. I could get into a lot of trouble if certain officers of the law caught wind that I let a few minors into my club-"

"We've been coming here less and less." Buffy took a few sips from her drink, her eyes downcast.

_i "You think I don't know that you go out and act like a common whore when you're with Faith? Could you stand to live in the same house as a daughter like that? _i

Her parents thought she went out and partied every weekend with Faith but that was far from the truth. Sure, they came to Caritas every couple of weeks on a Friday to dance but most weekends they spent their time at Faith's house practising their gymastics routines.

"I know and that's probably a good thing in the long run," Lorne smiled, sipping his drink. "But really, Cupcake? Your new principal?"

"The things that man can do..." Faith grinned.

"You need to end it before he loses his job or worse." He met Buffy's eyes briefly. She pushed the thoughts of her father and their conversation far from her mind. "Goes to jail."

"Oh, take a chill pill," Faith downed her Coke and jumped from her stool. "We're only having a bit of fun. Nobody is going to find out, no one here is going to recognise us."

"How do you know other teachers from your school don't come here to have some down time?"

"You're seriously ruining my buzz." Faith sighed, and grabbed Buffy's hand, pulling her up from her chair. "Relax, already! I'm going to go out there and shake my thing and I'm going to have fun-"

"Faith-"

"And if I happen to leave with Robin tonight, so what?" Faith was pulling Buffy onto the dance floor, slowly letting her hips move to the beat.

"You're playing with fire Sweet Cheeks!" Lorne yelled, shaking his head. "You play with fire and you're bound to get burnt."

He let out a sigh, watching the two dance together as he finished off his drink.

He hoped Buffy had the sense not to follow her into the flames.


	6. Can We Talk?

It wasn't like she was making a conscious effort to watch the entrance of the Bronze waiting for Spike and Robin to enter, her body just happened to be facing in that direction. She tried to control her fluttering stomach and concentrated on the beat of the song but it was no use.

He was here.

There was no mistaking the long leather duster or the shocking platinum blond of his hair. Spike had finally arrived with Robin in tow.

"They're here."

Buffy quickly spun around so her back was to the door. Now that he was actually here she wasn't sure what she was going to say. She knew that pursuing a relationship with him was wrong, she was eighteen and he was twenty five, as he often liked to point out. Sure the age gap was only seven years but with him working at her school, it only made it seem worse.

She couldn't deny that the night they'd spent together had been amazing and she'd been lying to Faith when she'd said that it was a mistake. She had also lied when she'd said she didn't have feelings for him.

She did.

She just wasn't sure what those feelings were.

Never the less, when she swung her hips to the beat and slowly turned around, her stomach went into flutters and her heart raced when his eyes met hers from across the room.

"I'll be right back." Faith grinned, already walking towards Robin, who was at the bar sipping his beer.

"Faith! Fine, just leave me here in the middle of the dance floor by myself," Buffy drifted off with a grumble. "I'll just attempt to dance by myself and not look like an idiot."

...

Spike rolled his eyes as Faith jumped into Wood's arms as soon as he'd placed his beer on the bar top and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Spike was happy for his friend, truly he was. It was nice to finally see him with someone, he just wasn't sure how long the relationship was going to last.

Wood was a smart man.

He was practical, sensible and safe with his job and he treated his relationships no different. Until Faith had come along and tipped the balance.

Spike knew his friend had strong feelings for the girl. He just hoped that the fine line between love and lust wasn't clouding his judgement.

He knew that his relationship with Buffy wasn't practical, she was seven years his junior but age didn't seem to matter.

If he was to attempt to pursue her, he needed to be careful about it. He mustn't flaunt his relationship in public until it was safe.

You never knew who was watching.

He shook his head when her heard the shuddering moan tear from Faith's lips and muttered 'get a room' before taking a large sip from his beer and letting his eyes scan the dance floor for her blonde locks.

He didn't have to look for long, she wasn't too far from the middle of the dance floor. His eyes narrowed as he watched a dark haired man step into her personal space and place his hands on her waist. She didn't seem to be enjoying his affections.

"I'll be right back." He took another sip of beer before slamming the bottle on the bar top and stalking up towards Buffy.

It was hard to talk through the loud music being pumped from the speakers but Buffy was sure that her yelled 'Get your hands off me!' and a shove to the chest would have given her admirer reason to back off.

Aparently not.

"C'mon gorgeous. I know you want to give me a dance."

The man tried to slap her ass and pull her flush against his body but Spike walked up behind Buffy and intervened.

"I believe the lady said no."

Never had Buffy been so glad to hear his voice. She took a shaky step back and ran a hand nervously through her hair. Spike slid an arm protectivly around her waist, pulling her back flush against his front.

"We were just having a bit of fun." He grinned, letting Buffy have a look at his slightly discoloured and uneven teeth.

"No, we weren't." Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she let her hand slide down to cover the one Spike had protectively draped across her front.

"I'd best shove off if I were you, mate."

The man huffed in defeat and turned to walk away, scanning Buffy from head to toe as he left. As his eyes met hers, she tightened her grip on Spike's arm, welcoming the reassuring squeeze he gave her.

"Thank you."

"No worries, luv." His breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine and she closed her eyes briefly before stepping out from his embrace and turning to face him.

"Can we talk?" She had to yell over the loud music and gestured towards the back of the club and the pool tables, where and the music was quieter.

He nodded in response and followed her towards a table for two that was situated near the staircase to the balcony and sat down. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Spike spoke.

"So..."

"What is this to you?" Buffy blurted out.

Spike sat back in his chair and considered his response.

"I-"

"I mean, one minute it seems like you really like me," Buffy thought back to their first night together. "Not that I really wanted to start this with a lie... I didn't mean to lie a-about my age, I just-" She let out a sigh. "And then in the next minute you're pushing me away, saying that what we did was a mistake and shouldn't happen again."

Spike sat in silence, listening to her ramble.

"I know what we did was wrong and that you're older. Seven years older than me so you keep saying." She met his eyes and he nodded slowly. "One minute you're hot and then the next you're cold... I know you felt something that night, it meant something to me and I just- I-if we were to try to have some kind of relationship I know it's going to be hard but I only have 2 months of school left and after that you can't get in trouble right? I just don't know if I can do this anymore, up and down all the time... What is this? What I am to you?"

"You're special."

Spike placed his hands ontop of hers that had been, out of nerves, tearing napkins to shreds on the table top.

"What we shared wasn't just a one time thing right? I mean, I'm not-"

"You mean more to me than that', pet."

Buffy let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding and relaxed her hands beneath his.

"When you ran out tha' day at the library I was trying to tell you that we shouldn' be doing those kinds of thing in public." He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. "Not tha' I didn' want you, luv. Yes, there's a seven year age gap between us and yes, me working at the school could potentially get the both of us into a lot of trouble. But there's something here between us." He met her eyes.

"Something worth giving a chance?"

"You're in my system now, luv."

"You're in mine too. It's like I've had a t-taste for you and all I want is more." She felt her cheeks heat up in a blush.

"I'm addicted to you luv, I couldn't not be if I tried."


End file.
